Breast cancer is the leading cancer type in women. Women who are at greatest risk for developing breast cancer and who are least likely to complete monthly self breast examination are those age 35 and over. Research has shown that monthly self breast examination allows discovery of breast cancer at a more clinically favorable stage. The proposed research will identify variables related to the older woman's performance of self breast examination. Research will be guided by social and psychological theories related to health behavior. Variables will include health beliefs, knowledge about breast cancer and self breast examination, intention and frequency of self breast examination, personal experience with breast cancer in family and friends, social influences, and selected demographic variables. Major objectives of this study include (1) description of variables related to intention and frequency of self breast examination in women age 35 and over; (2) identification of the relationship between selected health beliefs and self breast examination; (3) identification of the relationships between self breast examination, knowledge, health beliefs, personal experience, social influences, and demographic variables; and (4) further refinement of instruments. Data will be initially collected from a probability sample of 300 women, age 35 and over, in a metropolitan area. Women will be recontacted in one year for information on current practice of self breast examination. Instruments have been developed from past research. Multivariate and univariate analyses will be employed to determine contribution of various variables to frequency of self breast examination. Raliability and validity data analyses on instruments will be gathered. Results of this study will be used for development of nursing interventions to encourage the performance of self breast examination in women age 35 and over. Increase in frequency of self breast examination will eventually lead to breast cancers being discovered at a more treatable stage.